Santa Clause
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: What Hinata really thinks of Santa Clause. I wrote this in Science


**Me: Hola! This is something I wrote in science. And no! It's not a poem. This is how Hinata feels about Santa Clause.**

**Hinata: A-ano. Red Moon chan does not own Naruto.**

**Me: Your so Kawaii Hina-chan!!**

**Hinata: (Blush)**

**--**

**Santa Clause**

**--**

**(Hinata P.O.V.)**

Ugh! If I hear one more person talk about how _great _Santa is, I swear I'll kill someone. Hi my name is Hinata Hyuuga. It's close to Christmas, which mean's everyone is talking about snow, gifts, and of course..._Santa Clause._

"HEY HINATA-CHAN!! I CANT WAIT FOR CHRISTMAS!! WHAT ABOUT YOU!!" Naruto shouted. In reallity, I didnt really have a crush on him, as I led so many people to believe. But I had to put on my love-sick, shy, blushing demeaner.

"Y-yes N-Naruto-K-kun. I-I'm s-s-sure that t-t-this year will be s-s-spectacular." I (fake) stuttered out. Hey, I have a reputation to up-hold. Besides, if I'm like this then people will judge me as weak and spineless. And when I go in for the kill, no one will be expecting it. In fact only Kiba, Shino, Kurenai-sensai, TenTen, and Temari know about the real me.

"I KNOW!! IT'S SO AWESOME!! I EXSPECIALLY CANT WAIT FOR SANTA TO COME!!" I nearly lost it. Like I said I was close to killing anyone who so much as uttered his name.

"H-hai! N-naruto-k-kun. I _cant wait _for _his_ arrival either." I narrowed my eye's at the last part. Had it been someone else I was talking to, they would have probally noticed that I was glaring, clenching my fist's, and I didnt stuttered during the last sentence. But thankfully, this is Naruto-the-dense.

"I KNOW!! YOU WOULD HAVE TO BE INSANE TO HATE SANTA!!" He screamed out. I flinched. '_Well someone better send me to the nut-house then, because I must be the most insane person out there' _I thought to myself.

"WELL I HAVE TO GO!! IT WAS NICE TALKING TO YOU HINATA-CHAN!!" With that yelled, Naruto ran off.

Oh how I wish I could say the same.

--

**(1 hour later)**

I opened the door to my best friend TenTen's house. It was practically my home, so I didnt bother to knock. Anyways as soon as I entered I moved to the right to dodge the up-coming kunai's. Then I ducked as a huge axe swung where my head was. After that I covered my nose as poisonous gas drifted through-out the room. I calmly walked forward, though a sane person would have high-tailed it out of there.

I found the switch and turned it off causing all the poisonous gas to go back to where it came from and made all the weapons go back into there origional positions. I'm sure even my great cousin would be freaked out by this. I was used to it though. "Hey TenTen! Are you here?" I called out. I couldnt here a reply so I just jumped on her couch and lay down.

I let my eye's rest for awhile...which turned into sleep. Anyways, an hour later I was awoken by TenTen talking. "Great. Just great. I go out to buy some grocery's, and I come back to find a free-loader on my couch." She said glaring playfully at me. I chuckled, a bit.

"What can I say. You're couch is extremely comfortable" I say shrugging my shoulders which was soon hit by my playful friend.

"Well, come on free-loader. If you want to stay you gotta help me with the groceries." She said. I was about to nod, when a thought came to me.

"But...if I help with the groceries, then I wont be a free-loader any more." I say in mock surprise, as if I had just discovered the greatest thing since chocolate.

"Oh, and what a shame that would be! To bad I dont care!" She smirked as I pouted.

"Ah...you're evil TenTen-chan." I whined as I got up to take some of the groceries from her.

"I learned from the best." She said as she gave me the heavy bag's.

"Why thank you TenTen-chan!" I say as I put the groceries down on the counter.

"I was talking about Neji." She said. We looked at each other very seriously before bursting out in fits of uncontrollable laughter.

We talked about random things while we put up the groceries. After we got done we sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. to watch Cartoon's. After awhile I sighed. TenTen looked at me before asking "What's wrong?"

I sighed again and said. "I hate Santa Clause." I stated. She looked at me funny before asking why.

"Because. 1) He's a stalker!" I yell. She looked at me strangely again.

"Care to explain?" She asks.

I smirked. "Sure I got a whole list of reasons to hate Santa."

I took a deep breath and said. "1) He's a stalker. The reasoning. He know's when we're sleeping, he know's when we're awake, he know's if we been bad or good-"

I was interupted by TenTen saying "So be good for goodness sake!" She yelled laughing as I glared at her. She shut-up after awhile.

"Now as I was saying. If he know's all that stuff, then he know's where we live!" Her eyes widened as she considered this.

"Well got anymore oh-great Santa hater?" She asked after her eye's returned back to there origional state.

I smirked. "Of course. He's a thief _and _a name caller. The reasoning. He steals our milk and cookies and he calls everyone a 'ho' three times in a row!" I say.

She gasped at the last one. "That is true." I knew I was slowly winning her over.

"And lastly, if you re-arrange the letter's in 'SANTA' you get 'SATAN'. So if that isnt proof that he's completely evil, I dont know what is!" I say nodding my head like a wise person.

"Those are some...er...interesting facts." TenTen said nervously. WAIT! Why was she nervous.

"Hey, TenTen? Why are you nervous?" I as suspiciously. This had better not have anything to do with that camera attached to a computer that said downloading to YouTube. I mentally slapped myself before glaring at TenTen. "TenTen...You had better not have posted this on YouTube." I say venomously.

She gulped before laughing nervously. "A-and what if I did?" She as guiltily.

"If you did then I'm so screwed! That conversation held none of my shyness. Once people see that video they will now my true self!!" I yell at her. The next thing I know TenTen's door was knocked down to show the Konoha genin _and_ the sand sib's.

I blinked. Everyone was staring at me. "Um...s-s-so h-h-how's the w-w-weather?" I ask, trying to be shy again.

"Hinata, what the heck was that video on YouTube about?" Neji asked.

"Uh...okay, the truth is that I'm not really a shy girl and I can talk without a stutter. I hate everything to do with Santa. And I dont have a crush on Naruto and I never will." I say. All of the people besides TenTen, Temari, Kiba, and Shino all had this look O.o. It was quite a hilarious sight. Even the emotionaless people were shocked.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come on out with your true self Hinata." Temari said calmly, causing everyone to look at her.

"Y-you mean, you knew?" Kankoro asked confuzzled. TenTen, Temari, and I let out a chuckle.

"Of course I knew. Hinata _is _one of my best friends." Temari said.

"B-but...we've know her longer than you have!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah, well TenTen Temari and I just got along better than I did with you guy's." I say calmly.

"W-wait! So If you dont have a crush on Naruto who do you have a crush on?" Sakura asked.

TenTen and Temari started laughing while I blushed a _deep _red. "That is another story, for another time. Besides, if I told you than you would probally die from shock." I said, not really joking, causing many of the people to gulp.

Well now the secret was out.

--

**I was bored and this was the out come. Dont blame me for the school's lameness! Anyways Review please!**


End file.
